Gummy Bear
Gummy Bear is a travelling Bear who arrived on May 25th, 2018, and will leave on June 24th, 2018 (total of 28 days or 4 weeks). He gives 15 quests with a final reward of a Gummy Bee Egg. The player can only obtain 1 Gummy Bee. Gummy Bear is the second travelling Bear to be added in Bee Swarm Simulator. Gummy bear is the only bear which gives a bee as a reward for completing his quests. Tips for the Gummy Quests # Use the field boosters whenever you can, but make sure to plan ahead — don’t use the blue booster when you're almost done collecting 100,000 unspecified goo if the next quest will want 80,000 goo specifically from blue flowers. Check the quest list to avoid a situation like this. # If Gummy Bear is targeting a field you need, add your own gumdrops to enlarge the area covered by goo. The larger the goo puddle, the more goo you collect. # If you are running low on gumdrops, go around and defeat every mob that will spawn. # Complete Brown Bear and Black Bear quests whenever you can, because they either give you gumdrops, or they give you tickets which you can spend on gumdrops. (Polar Bear also sometimes gives tickets.) # Play with a friend and pool your gumdrops. Again, the larger the goo puddle, the more goo you collect. Even better: If you can, play with a friend who already has Gummy Bee. # Join the Bee Swarm Simulator Club so you can use the Honey Dispenser. During the Gummy Invasion, it dispenses a gumdrop in addition to the usual honey and haste. # Do field-specific tasks first (e.g. "collect 300,000 Goo from the Pine Tree Forest"), because they can apply to more general tasks (e.g. "collect 300,000 Goo from blue flowers"), killing two birds with one stone. # Use the cannons/slingshot and whatever shortcuts you can to quickly get to fields Gummy Bear is targeting. If you've held off on buying the Glider because it seems superfluous (since it won't enable you to get anywhere you can't already get with just the parachute), consider getting it anyway, because it gets you to places so much faster. # If possible, get bees with Bomb abilities, especially Buzz Bomb. Goo lasts such a short amount of time that your pollen collector won't make much of a dent, but a fully stacked Buzz Bomb+ can collect a ton of goo in just a few seconds. This is especially effective if combined with a field booster. # Pay attention to your Badges: finish off any that are close, and claim every badge that's complete. Many of the enhancements granted by badges are useful for collecting goo, and even the ones that aren't give tickets that can be used to buy gumdrops. # Your pollen collector's shape can make a difference for collecting goo. Even if you already own the Bubble Wand, consider going back to the Honey Dipper, and/or getting the Scythe. The Bubble Wand's collecting ring can easily miss most of a smaller goo puddle. Quest List Trivia *Gummy Bear has brought the following during his visit to the mountain: ** A Gummy Bee flying around him. ** A Gummy Cannon, which he uses to fire Gumdrops at fields. ** And a Gumdrop Dispenser where the player can buy Gumdrops with Tickets. *Gummy Bear is translucent, like the candy he is named after. (His colors of pink and teal, on the other hand, don't resemble any of the colors of classic gummy bear candy.) *Gummy Bear is the only bear so far to introduce his own bee https://bee-swarm-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Gummy_Bee Gummy bee. *Gummy Bear is the only bear to float, rather than stand on the ground. *Gummy Bear is the only bear so far to have goo collection as a requirement for quests. *Gummy Bear is also the only bear that makes you use transportation devices to complete his quests. *The goo collecting badge set is represented by him in the game's description. Category:Bears Category:On-going Event